Prude
by ever afters
Summary: "You are such a prude, Weasley." He smirked. I clenched my fists and took a deep breath. He is not worth a month's detention, Rose.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

**Prude**

* * *

"You are such a prude, Weasley."

I clenched my fists and took a deep breath.

_He is not worth a month's detention, Rose._

"Shut up, Malfoy." I hissed quietly.

Instead of cowering in fear like I expected him to, Malfoy merely smirked. "Honestly, Weasley. You think I will follow anything you say? I am a Malfoy, for Merlin's sake!" He said haughtily, his hand on his chest.

I rolled my chocolate brown eyes at him.

Sometimes, Malfoy was such a big, spoiled baby.

"Just- Just- Leave me the bloody hell alone." I sighed dejectedly, glaring daggers at him.

_I bloody hate Malfoy._

**_~o~_**

As I was walking through the Hogwarts' halls for dinner, I noticed something.

All of the students were laughing.

_They were all laughing._

I looked around, looking for their source of amusement.

And found… _nothing_.

I shook my head.

"Er- Rose Weasley?"

I stopped walking and scowled at the boy standing in front of me. "What?" I snapped.

"Er…" he paused, fidgeting with his robes. "Uh, nothing." He squeaked, running away from me.

I sighed exasperatedly.

Now, I even scared a little boy.

Bloody Malfoy and his incessant need to insult me.

I walked into the Great Hall and plopped myself at the Gryffindor table, beside my favourite and only sane cousin, Albus Potter.

"Albus, why is everyone laughing?" I asked him as soon as I was sitting comfortably.

Albus looked up, his green eyes bulging when he saw me.

"LILY!" He all but screamed.

Did I say he was my only sane cousin?

Well, if I did, I was taking that back.

Suddenly, Lily popped in front of us. "Yes, Al?" She grinned.

Al smiled nervously at her and questioned, "Lily, where's your mirror?"

Lily and I arched our brows in confusion.

"Seriously, Al? You just wanted a mirror? How… _vain _and Malfoy-ish of you." I commented, whilst thinking of all the cousins I have.

_Who could be my new favourite?_

What?

Of course, I wouldn't agree having a cousin who was actually Malfoy-like.

I hated Malfoy.

Period.

Na-da.

The End.

"Okay." Lily agreed.

She reached into her pocket and handed me her mirror.

I gave Albus the 'you-are-so-weirding-me-out-cousin-of-mine' look before looking into the mirror.

And, I am ashamed to say that my jaw dropped at what I saw.

Because there… on my forehead… shining like the sun… was the word… _**prude**_**.**

"MALFOY!" I shrieked, my face turning red from anger and embarrassment.

_So_ that was why everyone was laughing.

I stalked angrily to the Slytherin table, my gaze focusing on the blonde boy in question.

Seriously, it was like those robots where their eyes zone in on their target.

Malfoy sniggered when I approached him.

"Fix it." I growled, grabbing his shirt and pulling him to his feet.

Instead of running away like I imagined he would do, he simply smirked.

Again.

_Arrogant git._

"No can do, Weasley. It can only disappear when you stop being such a prude." He answered, carefully extracting my hands from his oh-new-shirt.

His Syltherin friends snickered.

Prude?

_Prude?_

I'll give him prude!

Grabbing the ends of his collar in both hands, I stood up on my toes and pulled his lips roughly against mine.

I slid my tongue in his mouth whilst my hands slid under his shirt to feel the taut muscles the girls in the bathroom were squealing about.

I smiled against his lips when he released a soft moan and kissed me back.

After a few more seconds of playing tonsil-quidditch with Malfoy in the middle of the Great Hall, in front of all my professors and fellow Hogwarts' students, I drew back.

Malfoy stood stock-still, his cheeks pink and lips swollen.

Ha.

"Not such a prude now, am I?" I smirked, gazing at his grey eyes.

I tousled his blonde hair before walking back to my seat in the Gryffindor table.

I silently buttered my toast, ignoring all the incredulous looks, inaudible gasps, murderous stares- courtesy of my family- and even the loud clattering of plates and utensils.

"Toast, Albus?" I offered, smiling at my frozen cousin beside me.

* * *

**Well, I hoped you liked it. Lovely reviews are much appreciated. Bless you. :)**

**~ferretsmatewithweasels**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been four hours since my retaliation on Malfoy, and people still wouldn't stop looking at me. Seriously, could they not get over the fact that I kissed Malfoy to prove that I wasn't a prude? Oh wait. _I kissed him._ A Weasley making out with a Malfoy? I could actually see where they were coming from now.

Ugh. Stupid stupid.

I was busy hitting myself on the head when something strong grabbed my wrist and pushed me back to the wall. "Ow!"

"Weasley," Scorpius sneered, looking at me smugly.

I glared at him, "What do you want from me?" I asked. And why was he so close anyway?

"I came here to collect."

"Collect what?"

"My date."

What was this cad talking about?

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?"

Scorpius laughed and released my wrist from his grasp. "We're going out tomorrow, love."

Love?

"Wait, what?"

"We're going out on a date."

"But why?"

"You kissed me."

"Uh, so?" Where was he going with this?

"You practically proclaimed me as your boyfriend, Weasley."

"No, I didn't!"

He smirked, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "Yes, you did Weasley. Now you are going out with me tomorrow. Wear something pretty."

"You're actually demanding me to go on a date with you?"

"Yes. Yes, I am."

I shook my head, staring up at him incredulously. "That is not how you ask a girl out! I can't believe you!" I screamed at him, stomping my foot in annoyance.

"Oh believe me. I'm serious."

"You seriously do not have a single romantic bone in your body, Scorpius Malfoy!" I yelled, turning away from him, ignoring the audience we had gathered from our bickering.

Stupid Malfoy.

* * *

"Excuse me. Rose Weasley?"

Can't a girl have some peace and quiet? Really.

I sighed, closing the book I was currently into as I looked up at the blue eyes of a little girl. "Yes, sweetie?"

"Professor Whitcky wanted to see you. He's waiting by the Great Hall." She smiled, showing her dimple on her left cheek. She was really very pretty.

"Okay. Thank you." I smiled as I stood up and walked to the door.

I groaned as I left the Gryffindor Common Room to go search for Professor Whitcky. What did he want with me anyway? I aced all his tests and passed all of the requirements. What else?

I ran my fingers through my red curls and licked my lips. I hadn't heard from Malfoy since our little debacle two hours ago. I wonder what he was up to. Wait. I shouldn't be curious as to what Malfoy was doing right now. Merlin, I shouldn't even have a single thought about that toerag.

I froze, staring at the rose petals littered on the floor and the candles floating in front of me. "What in Merlin's beard are these for?"

Seeing as no one was around, I heard no answer. I shook my head and followed the path of the rose petals. I should look for the culprit and give him a detention. Who would have to clean up after him? Me! The head girl! Honestly! The students of Hogwarts should be more appreciative of the perfects.

I looked around me as I reached the end of the trail and found the whole of seventh year and my cousins from the lower years circling about me. Okay. Something weird was really happening here.

"Albus?" I asked, uncertainty evident in my voice. "What is going on?"

Instead of answering me, Albus just grinned and winked at me. Thanks for the help, cousin dear. Note the sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes and stared at everyone around me, unsure of what I was supposed to do- when they suddenly started whispersing as they stared at something behind me. Oh Merlin, what was I going to find behind me was a matter of life and death.

'Please don't be Markus Creevey. Please don't be Markus Creevey.' I chanted to myself as I slowly turned around to face the creep who did all this.

"Malfoy." I gasped, my eyes widening in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Scorpius' lips curved into a smile as he stared at me through his dark lashes. "Why should the sweet, sexy, bad ass, perfect-"

"Your point?" I interrupted him, rolling my eyes.

"- and amazing guy who planned this all not be here?"

What did he just say?

"Uh."

Really now. I was losing my touch.

"Cat got your tongue, Weasley?"

I glared at him. "What is this, Malfoy? Is this some kind of sick joke to lure me into one of your traps?"

I looked around us, searching for a place to run to when I realized the purpose of everyone being here. _They were supposed to keep me from running away._ I couldn't believe it! Malfoy actually got everyone to be in on this! I was trapped! I was lured into one of his traps!

"Albus," I growled, reaching a hand out to strangle my stupid cousin, when Scorpius snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. "Malfoy!" I slapped his shoulder and raised my eyebrows at him. "What do you want?"

Scorpius grinned at my obvious discomfort from his close proximity and pecked me on the lips. "Weasley," he paused. "Will you go out with me?"

Did he just-?

"What?" I asked, dumb-founded.

"Way to destroy the moment, Rose!" Lily whisper-yelled as she stood with Albus and Hugo behind us.

Why did the embarrassing things always happen to me?

"Rose Weasley, will you save me the trouble of finding more ways to please you and just be my girlfriend already?" Scorpius asked again, as he held a red rose with his free hand.

I nodded, my heart beat quickening. "Scorpius. I'd love to be your girlfriend."

"See? I do have a romantic bone in my body." He smirked before leaning in to kiss me.

* * *

**So, yes. I wrote a sequel. The thought popped into my head while thinking of the next chapter for arranged marriage. Haha.**

**Leave a lovely review?**


End file.
